"Warlord"
* * * Uranium Rounds * H-Bomb|type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 30|fire_rate = 75|capacity = 10 (max 100)|mobility = *120 (legacy) *6 (weight)|cost = 750 |level_required = 32}}The "Warlord" is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance It is a large, red combat shotgun. Strategy It has devastating damage, average fire rate, low capacity and good mobility. IT IS CAPABLE OF A ONE-HIT KILL. Tips *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *Its high damage easily tears down enemy armor and eradicate the target in a single clip. *Good for destroying fast targets as it requires less aiming. *Its high mobility can be used to attack fleeing targets. *You can use it in slight long range due to its area damage having instant bullet travel time and it has good accuracy. *Use this weapon to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Spam-fire to get points. *Use this to kill the player that used the Resurrection gadget. *Take advantage of its instant travel time as this feature can make this a kamikaze weapon. *Use this weapon when dealing with multiple players. *The weapon is useful for guarding choke points, hallways, and specific points on the map, especially in Point Capture and Flag Capture maps. *This is best used in Block Crash as this can easily down many enemies at once. *Do not worry about players bunny-hopping trying to evade you, as this weapon's projectiles deals massive area damage, twice the size of the Nuclear Grenade's. *Aim at the ground near the enemy to ensure that it will hit them unless they tend to jump and move a lot. *Its super-OP damage or knockback can be used to pick-off the enemies in a variety of ways. *Use this to destroy the Barrier Rifle's energy shield and block the enemy's projectiles. *Melee users are vulnerable on your projectiles. They can be easily killed when there are nearby hazards using its knockback or depending on their armor and skills. Try to kill them quickly as possible especially when they are wielding the Storm Hammer. *It can easily mow down heavily armored players with ease. *It can be more effective against groups of enemies, as the explosive shotgun shells have the devastating damage. *Use this to severely damage the group of max-armored players with ease or when the enemy is bunny-hopping. *Use this weapon against fleeing Dark Force Saber users. *Just like the Big Buddy UP2, use the Singular Grenade to pull more enemies, and swarm them. *Never be fooled by its being a shotgun, as each could deal devastating damage even on Snipers. *Not recommended for rocket-jumping, for this weapon is a one shot kill for every entity, and the user. *This is excellent in Arena as each rockets deals the devastating damage to the enemies. So, to increase is effectiveness, surround the enemies to at least 5 or more (preferably with the Singular Grenade) and then swarm them with rocket pellets in point-blank range. *This is best used as a crowd controller, due to its massive damage. *This is best in wreaking chaotic situations against many enemies. *It is very possible to get many killstreaks with this weapon. *This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. *Very useful for spamming. *This can be used for spawn trapping enemies, or for camping uses. *Very useful in taking down enemies in Team Strike. *Use this weapon to perform banzai attack on large groups of enemies due to each of its rockets dealing the colossal damage. *Its colossal damage allows you to pwn ALL bosses in Campaign and Arena in a single fire. *This weapon is best used in Inside the Code, since this requires less skill and little to no aiming. *Do not use this for killing pets as pets has low health compared to that of the players. *This weapon has a very slow fire rate so one has to do the quick swap exploit if one misses their shot. **However, this exploit got fixed in the 12.5.0 update, where this weapon, if fired and the user switches back into it, there is a cool down to fire another shot. *This weapon is godly on Point Capture, as the horizontal explosions and its ability to fire 16 rockets per fire (being a shotgun) can cause entire point wipes at times, and the 30 efficiency can deal with players easily. This can kill players with the max gear in one go per rocket it fires. **This is also true for Block Crash. *One spreadrocket/barrage from this weapon will instantly kill enemy players, IF you could manage to kill them regardless of the range. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *away from the user's sight or you will be blitzed by its users *Get the weapon at least the mobility of 130 if the rockets are heading towards you *Avoid being caught in the radius of the rocket. *Attack the user when reloading. *DO NOT use this weapon if you are playing PG3D on your old phone, since there will be high tendency of LAGGING. *Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the projectiles having abnormally high damage. *Avoid friendly fire between teammates, as this can disorient your teammates. *Do not make melee attacks against its users as they will unexpectedly fire at you, making an escape impossible. *Avoid crowding when one encounters a user. As this weapon is a good crowd controller. *Try to avoid the rockets as much as possible. *Avoid engaging its users in close-range fights. This is a good way not to be pushed into hazards or being toasted by the explosive pellets. *Avoid hallways when users are wielding this weapon like this one due to its high damage output and larger area damage. *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *After the opponent fires, use an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser, to easily headshot the opponent until he/she dies. *No shotgun stands a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since ultimate damage and area damage skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. *If you see anyone wielding this gun, be sure to stay clear, jump and evade, retreat or take cover. The full barrage of the at least one or more spread rocket shot WILL be able to kill you. *Be aware that this weapon can still prove to be highly effective in long ranges due to its area damage. *Never try to use the Jetpack to take down a "Warlord" user, since there are extremely skilled users that can kill you with it from very long distances even if you move in a random pattern, and that it requires no aiming to take you down, no matter how far, be it most farthest or not. Firing sound *Christmas Ultimatum's Theme *Incendiary-themed Trivia *It is based on the South Korean Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 Combat Shotgun. *This is the first shotgun that has area damage. *It has been give "H-Bomb" attribute in 13.7.0. *It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner. *This is the weapon that is immune to Love Spell's effect. *This is the first shotgun to be included among the Heavy category. *This can trigger LAG whenever the user fires with this weapon. *This is the first suggestion made by MatthewGo707 in mid-2016. *This is the first area-damage shotgun that has a large blast radius. *In the previous versions, it has a skull on the receiver, but in the latest update it was removed. *The idea of shotgun that can do area damage comes from the Explosive Shotgun from Fallout 4. *It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, plus its high fire rate, big area damage radius *It has a somewhat-instant travel time, despite having the "Rockets" attribute. *Related weapoms: Space Shotgun, "Warlord", Military Shotgun, Alien Shotgun, "Warcry", Riot Disperser. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Shotgun Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Lucky Chest Category:Clan Weapons Category:Rockets Category:Remixed Category:Uranium rounds Category:H-bomb Category:H-Bomb